gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Aut ciemności: Epizod 06 – Chłopaki Lei Windu
Han nerwowo chodził po pokoju: od ściany do ściany. Wiedział, że będzie musiał odbyć poważną rozmowę z Luke’iem, gdyż to, co zobaczył dzisiaj na Dantooine, było okropne. Mężczyzna myślał, że Leię Windu można było darzyć zaufaniem. Niestety się mylił. – Czy można jakoś pomóc? – zapytała Katarzyna, która weszła do pokoju, aby zetrzeć kurz ze ścian. – Od rana pan jakiś markotny… Han zatrzymał się. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż Katarzyna go pocieszy. – Wiesz co, Katarzyno – powiedział. – Myślę, że powinniśmy odbyć szczerą rozmowę. Katarzyna w okamgnieniu odrzuciła miotełkę do kurzu i po chwili siedziała już na kanapie, zakładając nogę na nogę. – Zamieniam się w słuch – uśmiechnęła się i mrugnęła porozumiewawczo. Han usiadł na krześle, naprzeciwko niej. Nie wiedział, jak Katarzyna zareaguje na to, co miał jej do powiedzenia. – Więc widzisz, Katarzyno… – wymamrotał. – Zdarzyło się coś niezwykle dziwnego, coś, co może skłócić naszą rodzinę… i wiesz, jeżeli dobrze mi poradzisz, to zwiększę twoje zarobki… Katarzyna wyprostowała się i już miała coś powiedzieć, ale wtem do pokoju wbiegł Kylorenek w stroju rycerza. – Ha! Jedyną osobą, która może skłócić rodzinę, jestem ja! O, proszę! Han Solo! Bardzo długo czekałem na tę chwilę. Han wytarł pot z czoła. Pomyślał, że znowu się zaczyna. – On tu musi z nami być? – zapytał Katarzynę, a ta stwierdziła, że nie widzi przeciwwskazań. – No dobrze – dodał po chwili. – Ale mi nie przerywaj. – Przeżywam męczarnie z tobą, stary naiwniaku – odpowiedział chłopiec i grzecznie usiadł na dywanie. Po chwili Katarzyna przypomniała Hanowi, że miał jej coś do powiedzenia. Na to mężczyzna jeszcze raz popatrzył na swojego synka, który wprost nie mógł się doczekać tej opowieści. – No więc… – zaczął. – Wiesz, Katarzyno, Luke ma żonę, tę, która tutaj mieszka razem ze mną, z tobą, z Kylorenkiem, z Leią Organą i z nim samym. Tą żoną jest Leia Windu. Kojarzysz, prawda? – Tak – odpowiedziała kobieta, nie przerywając grzebania w zębach wykałaczką. – I… jakby ci to ładnie… Leia Windu jest także moją dziewczyną… – O w trąbkę! – krzyknęła Katarzyna. – To teraz Leia Organa wyrzuci cię z domu! I odsunie od ciebie Kylorenka! I odda go na szkolenie do Luke’a! I będziesz musiał jeździć po galaktyce z Chewbaccą, znowu! – Meh, to ci dopiero – zaśmiał się pod nosem Kylorenek. Han był załamany, ale starczyło mu sił, by zapytać syna, co go tak rozbawiło. – Śmieszna sprawa – powiedział chłopiec – ale Leia Windu jest także dziewczyną wujka Chewbacci! Han padł na ziemię. Na pierwszy rzut oka mogło się wydawać, że zemdlał, ale prawdą było to, że został znokautowany przez samego Chewiego. Kiedy się ocknął, powiedział: – Właściwie o tym chciałem cię tylko poinformować, Katarzyno, że Leia Windu chodzi także z Jar Jarem… – po czym znowu padł na ziemię, tym razem uderzony w brzuch przez Kylorenka. – Dziękuję – wyszeptał chłopiec. Tymczasem Leia Widnu i Shmi Skywalkera doszły już do porozumienia w sprawie Jar Jara. W ramach ugody, Binks wciąż pozostawał chłopakiem pierwszej z nich, jednocześnie stając się pierwszym imperatorem Imperium Jar Jara. – Wszystko idzie zgodnie z moim planem – powiedziała Shmi. – Mamy olbrzymią armię złożoną z droidów skonstruowanych tak, aby przypominały Gungan. My same będziemy potajemnie stały na czele państwa. Jednak aby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń obywateli planet, które podbijemy, oficjalnym władcą będzie nasz Jar Jar Binks! Zgadzasz się, prawda, Jar Jarze? – Misa zgadza – powiedział zadowolony Jar Jar, przykuty do stołu tortur. – I to jest ten twój cały plan? Myślisz, że damy radę Nowej Republice? – dziwiła się Leia Windu. – Mój plan, moja droga, jest o wiele bardziej rozbudowany i dąży do tego, aby zlikwidować zasadę dwóch i przywrócić potęgę Sithów sprzed tysięcy lat. A zgodnie z tym, o czym poinformowała nas Katarzyna, siły Nowej Republiki urządzają jutro na Rattoine przyjęcie urodzinowe z okazji piątych urodzin Kylorenka. Wtedy się ujawnimy. To będzie koniec demokracji, to będzie koniec Jedi… – Miejmy nadzieję, kochana. – Udało mi się przechwycić eliksir o ożywiania, który za czasów wojen klonów mistrz Feel podarował Palpatine’owi. To on jest naszym kluczem do sukcesu – wyszeptała Shmi. }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania